One Way
by RosieRathbone
Summary: Two battling ex's. One long car journey. One friends reunion. Surely, this can only go one way...?
1. The Getting Over it Part

**Stephenie owns Twilight, and I own the plot, the rest is history.**

**This is the sort of Bella that I love – one who doesn't give two flying fucks and wears/does what she likes. It will always be Bella's POV, unless stated otherwise and remember, I ALWAYS have an E/B HEA. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One - The Getting Over it Part.  
**

**Alice Brandon: **_Heading off to LA! Cannot wait for our 5 year reunion, guys! _– with Rosalie McCarty and 3 others in Austin, Texas.

I fucking hate Facebook, man. I signed on when we were all leaving High School and fucking off to different destinations, and I was like, _meh, why not? I'll stalk these low lives, _and now it's just boring. I mean, the News Feed is always saying the same shit: _Whoever Whoever: had a shit day. When will my happiness come? _ Or, _Whoever Whoever listened to a playlist on Spotify. _Woopty-fucking-doo, Basil, like I give a shit. Oh, God, then you have the posts that make me want to scream: _Whoever Whoever liked 'some-shit-name-that's-meant-to-be-funny's' picture, _and it's, like, some poor child with cancer and at the bottom it says '_1 Like gives this child a chance at living'. _Er, no it doesn't – sorry.

So yeah, Facebook sucks ass.

Oh, and so does this fucking reunion.

Fine, seeing my friends after five years, in LA, yeah, that will be great, but spending a week with your ex? Not so much.

Edward and I broke up four months ago – _yeah, fresh scars – _and we're driving from Seattle, to LA and back again. It's gonna take us, like, two days _just _to get there. But it's okay, I've thought ahead, and if I need to spend that time around Prick Dick, then I'm doing it drunk. And possibly high.

Jack Daniels? Here's the other half to my charm necklace; 'cause you're my new best friend.

0-0

Typical Prick Dick, arriving precisely on time – not a minute too early or late. Well, I'm not ready yet, so he can just wait.

Five minutes later, my phone buzzes with a text message: **Prick Dick: **I'm outside.

**Me: **I know, I can see you.

**Prick Dick: **Can you hurry up, please?

**Me: **Nope, I'm not ready.

_Jesus, don't have a coronary, dude. _

Then, a plan – an evil, evil plan – became known. Screwing the brush back onto my nail polish, I drop it into my bag. Cleared everything up and left the house. Prick Dick has the engine running and some fucking shit playing through the stereos.

When we head off, I continue to act sickly sweet – asking Prick Dick how he's been, whether he's looking forward to seeing everyone. I don't really give a fuck, but, still.

"Oh, I wasn't completely ready before we left, so I still have to do a few things."

He glances at me warily before paying more attention to the road. Oh, this is going to be good. Prick Dick loves his car more than he loved m—er, more than he loves anything else. Slipping a Camel out my smoke tin, I wind down the window and light up.

"Excuse me? Are you smoking in my car?"

Yep, he's pissed.

_Grin. _Excellent.

"It looks like your eye sight is still intact, then. I wanted to have one before we left, but you wanted me to hurry up. So it's technically your fault."

He tightens his grip on the wheel – knuckles going white and everything.

Now, my toe nails can't go unpolished, can they? Oh, God no.

Kicking off my Chucks, I bring my bare feet up onto the dashboard, balance the Camel in one hand and the nail polish in another and I start to paint.

"Bella, if you get nail polish in my car, you can get out and _walk_."

_Actually, I change my mind. This journey is gonna be fun._

0-0

**Really wanna know what you all think. Like Bella's snarky attitude? Wanna read more? Let me know!**


	2. The Follow Through

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favourite/alerted the last chapter! Oh, and yes, Edward **SO **deserves her shit...and more ;) **

**All chapter titles are songs by the band Blue October. If it's anything else, I'll leave a note saying so.**

**Chapter two – The Follow Through**

"_...You never tried but I did. And we still remain divided..."_

We had only been on the road for a couple hours, yet Prick Dick needed to pull over already. Maybe he's having problems with his prick dick – has done before...just sayin'. But seriously, he's the one that's hurrying me out my house, and then stops off when time is clearly an issue for him. Oh well, I can have a Camel...and more Jack.

"You sure do smoke a lot now, Bella."

The urge or flip him off and walk away...but now, I'll be civil and reply using my words, not my finger. I smile innocently, "well, getting your heart broken makes you do strange shit, don't it?" And with that, I walk away.

The service station we stopped at had a McDonalds in the corner, and even though a Big Mac sounds like a fucking God send, I strangely wanted to be back on the road and to get this journey over with. So I head for the gas station shop instead, ignoring the creepy looks I get from all the horn dog truckers. Yeah, I'm not helping my case by wearing denim daisy dukes, a black beater with a neckline that starts around the bulge of my tits, hair up in a messy bun and aviators perched on my head, but still, I'm young enough to be their daughter; it's fucking sick.

I grab a Coke, some M&M's and a Hot Pocket (no matter how old you are, they still taste divine. And messy pastry in Prick Dick's car is going to wind him up like a coil.) On my way to the counter I pass a selection of car air fresheners. Ha! Excellent. I laugh, loudly and quickly, pick the first one my hand finds and take that with me.

Prick Dick is waiting patiently in the car when I finish buying my shit. He eyes the plastic bag, but shakes his head of it. "Here," I pass over the freshener, watching his face morph into a frown and then straighten up again. "I thought if I was going to continue to smoke, I may as well give you something to help the smell."

"Oh, um... thanks...I guess."

I smirk once more.

_That's right, Prick Dick. Fall into my trap._

I wait until we're driving to open my Hot Pocket, I could tell I was pissing him off again, especially when some of the pastry falls to my top and I simply brush it off.

"Is that really necessary, Bella?"

"What? I need to eat, don't I?"

"You didn't have any breakfast?"

_No, because we're not all fucking perfect like you, Prick Dick. "_Edward, when do I ever have breakfast? Exactly."

We both groan at the traffic up ahead. I can't take this shit for an eighteen hour drive, man.

"You have new ink, I see."

The fuck? Oh yeah, my tattoos. My left arm has quite an impressive half sleeve going from my shoulder down to my elbow. The new ink he mentioned, I got just a couple months ago. You couldn't hide the hurt present in his voice. It's a cover-up – an arty skull with bright flowers leaking from the eyes and mouth –, what it's hiding is the black outline of a tribal turtle – I always said he was like the symbolism of a turtle – good luck, peace, loved and respected. But it hurt to look at it, so I had it covered. Simple.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I might seem tough and that shit wouldn't affect me, but that isn't true. I had my heart broken, I still miss what we had and every day is just as challenging; it's not easy to push that all away.

I light up another Camel.

"You like to push my boundaries, don't you?"

"Yup."

_Shut up, Prick Dick. I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now._

"Bella what happened between us? I thought we ended it as friends?"

_Seriously? Fuck sake..._

"Let me tell you this, Edward – when your boyfriend of six years sleeps with some whore on the night of your anniversary you don't stay friends."

0-0

**Early update because I'm off to work. I might try and get one written later. More has been revealed, what are you thoughts now? **


	3. For The Love

**You guys are seriously outstanding, and I love each and everyone of you. It seems we don't like Prick Dick very much, let's see what you say after this...**

**Chapter three – For the Love**

"_...You want a separation. And now that's strike three..."_

"Now hold on a second, you're being really unfair here."

Ha! ha-ha-ha! Prick Dick say what? Oh, maybe it's because I used the word 'whore'. "Yeah, sorry for calling your _girlfriend _a whore."

"Hey, don't bring her into this."

Once again, Prick Dick is pissed off. Well, guess what, fucker? So am I. "Don't bring her – are you even listening to yourself? For fucks sake, Edward. You _cheat on me _with someone you never met before, and instead of trying to work it out with me, you get together with _her! _If it wasn't for _her _we'd still be together so don't you fucking tell me not to bring her into it._"_

Grabbing the Jack from my bag, I unscrew the cap and take a long, deserving swig; wincing as the whiskey burns my throat. Prick Dick shakes his head in disappointment at my drinking,_ "_oh, fuck you." My voice is raspy, but that doesn't stop me from taking another drink.

"You never drank this much, or acted this way when we were together."

Okay, okay, I think I need to get Father Cullen on the scene, being a doctor and all, he can book his son for an emergency CT scan, 'cause there is something wrong inside his head. "Are you fucking stupid? I wonder why I wouldn't drink or smoke excessively when in a happy relationship? Hmm...maybe that's because I was _happy? _I loved you and then you go and break my heart? I thought you felt the same._" _

"_I do. _Bella, I still love you and –."

"-No, no don't say anything. I've had enough; wake me up if you feel tired and want me to take over."

Slotting the headphones into the top of my phone, I scroll through my songs and click on _The Stone Roses _to listen to. As the music blared into my ears, I roll up my cardigan and lodge it between the headrest and window, acting as an almost cushion, but when I tried to drift off, I couldn't. Everything Edward said was still red hot in my mind. He loves me? Ha! Has a funny way of showing it. I mean, which asshole would do that to someone they love? It makes no sense.

After half an hour I was still trying to get over everything. Edward knew I wasn't asleep – sadly, Prick Dick knows me better than my own parents do – so he wasn't surprised when I bolted straight upright, huffed, and gave up trying to sleep. He was still listening to that shitty classical crap. One thing I've never understood – after knowing this asshole for nearly half my life – is what he gets from classical music? I find that the lyrics is what makes a song meaningful, not the tune itself, but the point behind a song.

"I'm having another smoke." I mumbled, reaching for my packet of Camels.

_I need to buy more of these when we next stop..._

"Bella," He sighed, "Is this really the road you want to take? Risking your life and damaging your health like this?"

"Sure beats living in Hell. At least you're no longer depressed when you're gone." With the cigarette hanging out my mouth, I pull off the headphones from my cell. "Can I change the music?"

"Um...er...yeah, sure. But...Bella, I don't like seeing you like this."

Fiddling around with the iPhone connection point, I take some draws, blow out the smoke, and wait until I'm calm again to answer. "Again, that's not my fault. The second you ruined our relationship was the second I decided to ruin my life."

I wasn't doing this for a guilt trip – I couldn't give a fuck whether he felt sorry for me or not. Why act like nothings wrong when nothing ever feels right?

"Maybe I could help you?"

Ha! Oooh, Prick Dick is full of them today. "Help me? By doing what? Cheating one me? Oh wait, you've already done that." Scrolling down my artists list, I land on 'T'. I smirk at my sheer awesomeness when the song begins to play.

"_...I remember when we broke up, the first time..."_

Prick Dick laughs humorously. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope. Am I not allowed to like Taylor Swift?"

"Don't be stupid, you can like whoever you want. It just seems suspicious that this song is playing."

I couldn't have planned it any better. Just as I went to answer him, the chorus started. "Why? Because..._we are never ever ever getting back together?"_

"You're unbelievable."

I think the Jack is taking affect, I giggle as I wait for the right moment...here it is.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Just remember that... _we-e, are never ever ever ever, getting back together..._Like, ever."

0-0

**I've been singing that song all day, driving everyone at work mad. I'm heading off soon to start my next shift, so I'll update again tomorrow :) Thoughts on Prick Dick now?**


	4. Angel

**I love reading everyone's different views on Edward...and some interesting ones for Bella. This chapter is a little different, but helps you realise more towards Bella's look on life.**

**It's nearing midnight and I've just come home from work, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**Chapter four –Angel**

"_...Oh you'd be happy. Only if you wanted to..."_

She's there...

Right ahead of me.

Within touching distance, but I can't touch her.

Oh, how I wish I could.

Her hair is blowing, her smile beaming and in her eyes, I see myself.

"_Follow me," _she giggles and skips off into the distance, only to stop a few meters away. _"Please, follow me."_

My eyes prick with the tears that are there. So many tears I've cried, over and over, all for the same reason. The same loss.

"_Please. I want you to follow me. I want you to play with me."_

I want to play with you too.

Oh, how badly do I wish that I could play with you.

She continues to skip away, heading towards a large forest.

"_We'll play Hide 'n' Seek. I'll hide; you seek."_

I would seek till I reached the end of the world. But I know I'd never find you.

"_Please, follow me. Find me, Mommy, find me."_

0-0

I bolt upright, my breathing laboured, my throat stinging.

I feel a hand squeeze mine and only then do I notice that we're no longer driving and that Edward has parked the car and is staring at me with concern. The tears in my dream appeared in real life and slipped down my cheeks with no control.

"Bella," he whispers, squeezing my hand once more. "I'm here..."

"No, you're not there any more. You're not there when I need you."

"But I am – I'm here now; I'm here for you." I shake my head – no longer trusting my voice when I talk. "Do you still have the same dream?" He asks.

I nod.

Always the same dream – nightmare. Always starts and ends the same. She asks me to follow her, to seek out for her, but I can't and I never will be able to.

"You can always talk to me, Bella. And that is a promise I'll take to the grave. I'm hurting just as much as you; please, don't feel afraid to talk to me."

"But how can I? How can I find the courage to talk to you? You left me and you promised, after we lost her, that you'd never do that – you'd never abandon me. I..." My tough shell shatters into a million pieces, leaving behind a vulnerable copy of myself. I push his hand away and get out of the car, needing the time to be alone for a little while.

Dropping to the dusty ground, I ignore the stones that dig into my bare knees and shelter my head in my hands. My whole body shakes as the sobs ripple through.

0-0

**um...so, yeah. I'd be surprised if I still have readers after this plot twist... **


	5. The Chills

**I know, I know, the last chapter shocked you all, but we're going back to the banter now :) Again, you lot blow my fuckin' mind! **

**Chapter five – The Chills**

"_...Why do I only feel the chills when I'm with you..."_

That evening we pull into an off road motel to regain some energy for the next day. Since my, er, melt down, the car has been extremely quiet. Prick Dick barely said a word – which was how I liked it – and I only spoke when telling him I was going to have a smoke. One thing he did say though, which, to this moment, confuses the hell out of me, was '_if only you knew the real reason'. _I mean, for fuck sake, what does that mean? The real reason we broke up? I thought it was pretty obvious. Or does he mean the reason he slept with some skank? Maybe it's because I clearly was not good enough. It's been two years now since we lost her, and after having a miscarriage sex isn't the first thing on your mind, so yeah, we lost the spark in the bedroom, but, well, I thought, it brought us closer as a couple.

I've heard that you'd find a guy's heart in his pants, and so perhaps Edward is an example of that – he wasn't getting laid by me, so he went off to find it somewhere else. But I don't want to think like that. Yeah, sure, the guys an asshole and I can't fucking stand him right now, but he always treated me with the utmost respect and nothing less – until he cheated on me, of course. _Grin._

So, yeah, that's confusing me. At least we have ten hours before getting back onto the road, and so ten hours away from one another, in separate rooms and a chance to give our mind a rest. I have Camels, McDonalds and my bottle of Jack – but I'm driving tomorrow, so I'm gonna have to say goodbye to my best friend for now.

Finishing off my Big Mac, I slip outside to smoke and phone my Daddy. Okay, so I don't call him 'Daddy', I call him by his first name, Charlie, but, yeah, he's my Daddy. Charlie and I have an odd relationship. Like, he's really laid back and allows me to do whatever the fuck I want – within reason, and as long as it's not illegal – but we never talk and it's like living with a roommate and not your dad...If you get what I mean. Get what I mean? Plus, he's really overprotective. I mean, I'm his only kid and it's been the two of us since my mom left twenty odd years ago, so it's only expected.

"_Hey, Bells. Hows the trip going?"_

"Um, well the short answer is 'shit'. The long answer is 'really shit; why did I decide to do this'?"

He chuckles in his deep voice. _"Remember, Bells, that I offered to pay for your plane ticket..."_

"I know, I know, but I'm not touching your retirement fund, old man. Plus, by the time everything went down the shit hole a ticket to LA costed a fortune."

We've been planing this reunion for a the best part of a year and at first Prick Dick and I were going to enjoy a nice road trip. But then we broke up and, sadly, I'm not made of money, so I had to go along with the original plan.

"_Okay. I hope Edward remembers that I know how to fire a gun, and have perfect aim, if he does anything stupid."_

"Don't you worry, Charlie, he's well aware and he's also aware that you taught me how to fire one too."

"_That's my girl! Right, well call me when you arrive in LA, okay?"_

"Will do."

"_One last thing..."_

"Yeah?"

"_Did you take some of my tobacco?"_

"Er...yeah. Bye!"

Damn, I thought he wouldn't have noticed...

0-0

"You won't crash it, will you?" Prick Dick actually looked like he was going to shit himself with nerves.

"Well I had planned on crashing it, possibly killing us both, but if you don't think that's a good idea then...Oh, for fucks sake, Prick Dick, I know how to drive."

He ran his hand roughly through his hair. "Don't call me that, please."

I turned out of the motel parking lot and onto the highway, heading south. "Why? It's accurate; your dicks tiny."

"Bella..." He sighed.

"Fine, would you prefer another name? Lil' Dipper? Dinky Dick? Mr. Twinkie? Blow Pop?...Bieber?"

"Jesus Christ, Bella! That's enough."

"Aww...are you embarrassed? What about your problems, still got those?"

I'm hitting his every nerve, and I fucking love it. "I don't have problems." He mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, you just couldn't get it up."

"Bella!"

"What? You couldn't! The number of times I lay there like a dead worm and you were all like '_why is it not working?' _Proper slapping it._" _Taking one hand off the wheel, I imitated his move.

"_Jesus..."_

"All right, all right, I'll stop. Guess it's not completely your fault that you're flaccid."

"Good."

"Hey, that's another one! I could call you Flaccid Flapper!"

0-0

**I got the inspiration for that 'couldn't get it up' conversation after sitting in the car with my two friends – they were talking about the same thing. Yeah, it was fuckin' awkward. So, thoughts on Lil' Dipper...or Mr. Twinkie? ;) **


	6. X-Amount of Words

**Chapter six – X-Amount of Words**

"_...Quite pathetic, apologetic, paramedic. Your heart is prosthetic..."_

_1 new message._

**From: Alice Brandon – **_Hey Bell-Hole, hows the journey w/ ex-factor? ;) We've just arrived in LA – hotel is LUSH! When are you arriving? XO_

**Me – **_Alright, Pussy Galore? :P Um, kill me now? No, I'm kidding, it's just as we expected, I guess. Lil' Peen and I should be there within the next few hours! :D XO_

**Alice Brandon – **_Lil' Peen? Do I want to know what that means? XO_

**Me – **_Nope! Let's just leave it with...er, I picked the 'short straw' XO_

**Alice Brandon – **_HAHAHA! Fuck, I miss you, Girl XO_

Edward looked over his coffee and rose an eyebrow to silently ask what my laughing was all about. So I told him. Alice and I comparing 'straw' sizes.

"Straw sizes?" He asks.

"Yes, Teeny Weeny, _straw _sizes." Yes, I'm mean, but, hell, we're ex's for a reason, mate. Prick Dick slapped the table and threw his head back in a huff.

"Please tell me that you're not comparing my trouser snake to a straw!"

"Fine, then I won't. But, really, _trouser snake? _Fuck, man, trouser _worm _is being kind."

I laughed. Prick Dick sneered, then finished his coffee in one gulp. After a trip to the restrooms we were back on the road again. We had five hours left to go and then I can enjoy my Jack, my friends and getting drunk and tanning on the beach. Sounds like a definite plan to me.

0-0

"_...hey baby, I think I wanna marry you..."_

Bruno Mars' song scared the crap outta me! Everything was silent and then BAM he pops up singing. It's Edward's phone and when he answers with the words '_hey baby' _I want to either gag or strangle him with his seat belt. Hmm, maybe both. But, really? He picks THAT song for his new whore? What a fucking joke – asshole.

"No, I'm free; Bella's driving...I know, I miss you too...we drive back on Tuesday, so I should be home Wednesday evening/Thursday morning...yeah, of course you can come over, baby..."

Eurgh, someone pass me a bucket, asap.

Then, another evil plan comes to mind.

"Do you want the road head no or later, Edward?" I speak loud enough so that Ms. Whore 2012 can hear me. I smirk the whole time.

Edward looks like he's about to slap me. "No! No, baby, Bella's just messing around."

Messing around, eh? We'll see who's 'messing around'.

"But, Sweet Bottom, you asked me to give you a..._hand. _We could pull over now if you want?"

"Tan, please...just let me – _Tan? _Fuck, Bella! Was that necessary?" He pocketed his phone, a sure sign that _Tan _hung up on him – sweet!

I burst out laughing, slapping the steering wheel as I do. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"She's not going to talk to me now..."

"Aw...what a shame..." I'm meant to feel sympathetic about that? Ha! Un-fucking-likely, Sweetheart.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

_Stop looking like someone's killed your dog, Douche._

"You wouldn't be able to. Why? 'Cause I never went looking for the next dick coming my way. *_Cough cough* _unlike some..."

"Jesus, Bella, will you give it a rest, already?"

"Um, let me think about that one..." I tap my chin with a finger. "No. You cheated, broke my heart and rubbed the fact you have a new 'baby' in my face. So I will not give it a rest. But thank you for asking."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're sorry? Oh, well that makes it all better then. Let's forget this all happened. Wanna bang?"

"No, I don't want to 'bang'." His hand, like always, grabbed his hair in a tight fist. "I really am sorry. However hard it is to believe, I do love you, Bella – always have. If you knew the truth you'd realise why I did it."

I took over a large, blue lorry and increased on the gas as I spoke my next words. "Stop with all that 'love you', crap! I can't stand it. And if I knew the truth? Well there's not time like the present; tell me now. Come on, spill the beans, Incy Wincy."

He sighs, "I can't..."

"Then I don't want you hear your pitty excuse. End of conversation."

His voice is quiet, almost shy. "I can't tell you because I made a promise – a promise with the person who made me break up with you in the first place..."

0-0

**I'm sorry for only updating now – I couldn't come home during my shift today. But I'm off tomorrow! So, any guesses towards Prick Dick's promise and who the person is?**

**I wrore this at work and Jamie said "you should have a steamy sex scene between your two ex's," because I had writers block. I worry about him sometimes...**


	7. Any Man in America

**This is a short update because I'm ill. Apologies... **

**Chapter seven – Any Man in America**

"_...One single middle finger. Say raise it up..."_

A lay-by came available up ahead. Signalling with my indicators, I pulled into it, wound down the window and lit up a Camel. With the nicotine slowly taking affect, I turned to Prick Dick. "You better start talking you spineless, son of a bitch. How dare you pull that crap on me and expect to get away with it! No. Nuh-fucking-uh, start talking right now or else I'll use you as my ash tray."

And that's no threat; it's a fucking promise.

Prick Dick's shudder did not go past my notice. I recognised the hurt look in his eyes, but I didn't think twice, neither could I care less. "You know why I can't tell you..."

Um, question, what did I ever see in him? Nope, I can't answer that either.

"So, wait, you can't tell me because you made a promise with some random person? Said random person wanted to break us up? So basically you're saying that our relationship meant nothing to you? Because why would you listen to them and break up with me if you love me?"

"Love, I-,"

"Who is this 'Love' you keep mentioning? I don't know if I've heard of them..."

"Fine. _Bella, _I know you're pissed off, but –."

"Pissed off? No, mate, I was pissed off when you dragged me out of my house. I'm 'pissed off' when you mention that you still love me. But now, I'm fucking livid. Not only have you done some mind boggling shit about promises, but you answered the phone to your girlfriend and rubbed her in my face!"

I chuck the cigarette butt out the window.

"Bella, Tanya isn't my girlfriend."

"Sorry, what?" Ha! Who's he trying to fool?

"Tanya isn't my girlfriend."

"So why did you call her 'baby', your ring tone claims that you want to marry her and then she hung up on your when she heard my little joke?"

"If you ever allow me to speak more than a few words you would have found out already!" Oooh, Prick Dick's growing a back bone. "I call her 'baby' because it's a nickname – not some term of endearment. I call her 'baby' and she calls me 'Sweetie'. You can think whatever the hell you want, but I swear on my life I'm not bullshitting you – that's just what Tan and I are like, okay?"

Hmm...I'm still not sure; I find it so hard to trust him nowadays.

"Second: the ring tone? That was a surprise to me just as much as it was to you. And she hung up on me because she was _angry _with me. Not jealous – angry. Angry because she knows the threat I was given when 'the promise' came about, and she thought I was screwing around with you and so therefore mad at me and worried that I'd get into some deep shit. Comprende?"

Hey, Douche, don't go using your Spanish words on me like that, got it? I'm fucking confused right now – two plus two is making three.

"The threat you were given? What the fuck? We're back to this promise shit. Why can't you tell me?"

Crap, I'm starting to break and become the weakling Prick Dick used to know.

"If they found out you knew, I'd be a dead man."

_Right now that doesn't sound like such a bad idea..._

"Do I know them?"

_Sigh. _"...Yes."

"Then _please _Edward. If you love me as much as you claim to, you'd tell me. It's about me anyway; I have a right to know."

Edward leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees and then rubbed his eyes with closed fists. He exhaled loudly. "...It would ruin your relationship with them..."

"Funnily enough I didn't want us to break up, so if they were behind it I would hate them anyway."

He exhaled again – louder this time. Turning his head to one side, he looked at me through his lashes. "You'd hate your dad?"

What?

"_Charlie?!"_

0-0

**A couple of people have mentioned this and I want to make it clear – the story is based on a real experience. **


	8. Tomorrow

**Chapter eight – Tomorrow**

"_...I'm living only for a lover and the death of you and I..."_

"Charlie? My dad. He did this? You made _the promise _with him?"

I don't know whether to believe Prick Dick or not...I mean, Charlie loves me, he doesn't want to see my upset.

"You asked me to tell you, Bella, and that's what I've done."

But still it just, urgh, it doesn't make any sense!

"Why? I don't...I don't understand. Charlie loved you and never had a problem with our relationship...so...why..._gah, _Edward, if you're lying to me –,"

"I'm not lying!" He ran a hand down his face, the groan he emitted is smothered. "Your father is a good man and I respect him greatly. I know it's hard to believe, but you mean the world to me Bella, and I wouldn't jeopardise the connection with your father like that. You have taken the wrong end of the stick with practically everything I've said but don't do it with this – I would never lie about something as important as this."

Taken the wrong end of the stick? Pray tell what I have misunderstood then, Prick Dick. "Are you saying you didn't cheat on me?" I don't think I want to know the answer to this. His silence and delay in replying assured me that I have not misunderstood that one.

"No...I did...and I will never stop hating myself and there is no reason for you to forgive me for the rest of my days. But it was all a big misunderstanding and mistake."

_Ha! aye-fucking-right. _"Right...yeah, sure it was..." I deadpanned. "Okay, then fill in the gaps for me, Prick Dick. What have I misinterpreted?"

He looks over at me; eyes cold and full of shame. "The girlfriend, for example, doesn't exist. It's hurts me to think that you believe I could replace you like that."

He sure is some comical genius; I always find myself laughing at his 'jokes'. _"_Oooh..._fuck me. _Well, I don't want to rub it in your face or anything, but funnily enough when someone cheats its a sure sign that they have replaced you. So I apologise for thinking that..."

Laced. In. Sarcasm.

I even roll my eyes at my sarcasm.

"Okay, answer me this. Did I ever tell you personally that I have a new girlfriend?" _Er...not really... _"No – exactly. So where did that come from, then?"

"Charlie told me..."

_Shit..._

"Hey! Now we're getting somewhere. Next one, did I ever tell you that I slept with her?"

"Woah, woah, woah...We haven't spoken in detail for months, so how were you meant to tell me?"

_Okay, yeah, I'm making myself seem like an idiot here..._

"Exactly! I never said that I slept with her and I never said that I had a new girlfriend! Someone else fed you those lies and, let me guess, Charlie said that too, yeah?"

I play with the hem of my 'This Is My Zombie Killing Top' vest top, refusing to admit that he was right. Hell, I've got some pride to stand for here.

"I'm still finding this all hard to understand. You need to tell me what he said, Edward, or else we're not going to get anywhere. And no more hesitations! I already know that it's Charlie that caused all of this, so you can at least tell me what your fucking promise was."

After another sigh, Edward stares through the front windscreen and starts to tell me everything he knew. "Okay...well it all started on the morning of our anniversary. As you may remember I spent the night at yours and left to start my shift at Kings..."

Kings is a music store were Edward used to work, teaching little kiddies how to play various instruments. This asshole named Royce ran the store – I never trusted that man, but he and Edward soon became good friends.

Anyway... back to the story.

"...I knew he had had some problems with payments and we weren't getting enough custom sometimes, but he never told me how bad it actually was, that is until the owners of the property came in and closed us down without notice. Well, I thought it was without notice, but apparently Royce had been receiving the threats for a while..."

I remember that all too well – I received the worrying phone call from Edward that afternoon, and did my best to calm him down. The rest is history...until now, of course.

"...I had so many plans; for us and our future – an apartment and then an engagement and so on, but at that moment, I couldn't help by worry. It's so hard to find a job nowadays and I had no idea where the money was going to come from to live out all these dreams. How would we afford the rent for an apartment if I wasn't working? How long would it take for me to afford the ring that you deserve? Even simply taking you out for dinner that evening seemed daunting to me..."

I might not have the same feeling towards him any more, but you can't help but feel sympathetic. I'm lucky that I have a strong job at the moment, but with only my father's wages growing up, I know first hand what it's like to have money problems.

"...Feeling my pain and stress, Royce convinced me to join him for a drink at the bar his brother owns. They'd be on the house and we could, quote, '_drown our sorrows and misery_'. Now, I wish I had refused it and walked away, but I didn't know what was install. My plan was to sit, have a few free beers and then meet up with you in the evening, but, again, Royce convinced me, all too easily, to start The Shot Challenge..."

Oh. Dear. God.

The Shot Challenge? Rules are simple: you have five shot glasses each, all filled with something deadly, and you have to race your component to see who can down them all first. One can never play one round of the game – your competitiveness soon kicks in.

"...Apart from breakfast that morning, I hadn't had anything else substantial to eat, so it didn't take long before I could no longer walk in a straight line. Things went rapidly down hill when a brunette sat on the stool beside me. Now, I don't remember much of what she looked like, but I do remember thinking that your hair looked exactly the same – long, dark, wavy and with a beautiful shine to it. Clearly, because I was so drunk, I had to tell Royce how much it looked like you. I honestly don't remember what or how it happened, but the next thing I know I was...I was kissing her...but I do remember thinking that it was you and_...urgh, _I'm such an idiot..._"_

I won't lie – it hurts to hear this, but the angel on my shoulder is telling me not to be so harsh because he '_thought it was me_' and so wasn't deliberately out to hurt me. I still blame Royce though, making Edward take those shots and what not – told you he's an asshole.

"And where does Charlie come into this?" I ask.

"Well, unbeknownst to me, he was there with a work colleague and had seen the whole interaction. He also saw us leaving the bar – with the girl – and must have mixed up the signs."

That sounds plausible, and Charlie had been the one to break the news to me, telling me that Edward had left with some girl, but there are still questions on my mind.

"How do you know, for certain, that you didn't sleep with her?"

"Because, yeah, we left the bar together, but we went our separate ways and I somehow made it back to my place, _alone, _fell straight to sleep and woke up the next morning, _alone."_

That also sounds like the truth, because he never answered my calls or texts that evening.

"So when was _the promise _made?"

"That morning – Charlie tracked me down. He said he'd seen everything – he saw me...flirt...and kiss...and then leave with her. He said how he'd apparently always had problems trusting me, that I'd hurt you one day and that I'd be '_caught in the act_' sooner or later. Then he started on how I'm no good for you, that you deserve someone so much better than myself and that he didn't want his '_baby girl_' to have anything to do with a '_cheating scumbag_'. And it's true – you deserve someone so much better than me, and it's because I love you and only wanted what was best for you, that I agreed to his promise..."

I'm close to flipping out, but I'll wait until he's mentioned the vital point.

"...He made me promise that I would leave you alone and you would find someone that wouldn't cheat, or lose their pity job and no longer afford the roof over their head. He warned me that he would '_hunt me down' _if I tried anything and broke my promise to him. Charlie is only looking out for you, Bella; he has your best interest at heart."

I don't know who I'm angry at – Edward or Charlie? Or both? I just know I'm angry.

"I'm not a child! I can decide for myself. I understand that he's looking out for me, but, Prick Dick, did it ever cross your head that fighting for me would have been the better option? Maybe it would have shown Charlie how much I mean to you? Instead you just gave me up."

Yeah, well, fuck him.

Sideways.

"I never gave you up, baby; I regret my decision everyday. And I will always fight for you.

0-0

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: You might have noticed that I never updated yesterday, and I'm sorry for that, but yesterday major shit hit the fan at home, the REAL Prick Dick's mum is sticking her fuckin' nose into things that don't concern her and I'm not myself right now. Plus, the only thing on my mind is where I can find Jack and Camels, so if I don't update please keep that in mind and I won't be too far away.**


	9. Schizophrenia

**Chapter nine – Schizophrenia**

"…_I'm paranoid, self-destroyed. Believe me Lord, I'm sorry…"_

_Fight for me? _Yeah, Prick Dick did such a great job at fighting for me, didn't he?

I start the car again, wait for a few cars to go past and then turn us onto the road. We're on our last stretch of the journey and I'm not delaying our arrival any more than we have already. Edward sits quietly on the seat next to me, probably thinking that what he just said is going to make me straddle his lap, kiss the fuck out of him and make me love him again. _Ha! No fat fucking chance in hell, matey._

"You never fought for me, Dickward. You ran off, with your tail (or tiny peen) between your legs when the going got tough. If your little story is true then you just admitted that, technically, you never cheated on me. Yeah, you kissed some chick, but that was all and you, apparently, thought it was me. Charlie believes you went all the way and fucked some chick, but, did it ever cross your stupid mind that telling him what you just told me would have helped? He wouldn't have threatened you or made us break up? God, you're so stupid sometimes!"

Angryward rears his ugly head. "I don't know what your definition of cheating is, Bella. But to me it's doing anything from simply kissing to full on intercourse with someone who isn't your girlfriend or boyfriend. So I'm sorry for being paranoid. It's making me wonder how many guys you have kissed and passed it off as nothing in our six years!"

_Oh, hell fucking no._

"How dare you. You immature, little shit!" When I'm this angry, I never think about how to insult someone and use the first words that come to me. Clearly. "I am nothing but the innocent victim in all of this; you were the one that fucked it up! Just shows how paranoid you are and how little trust you have in me! For fuck sake, Prick Dick. I actually can't believe you just said that."

"Bella, I -,"

"—Don't even try and talk right now. I can't stand you and so unless you want to become the filling in a car sandwich, you better shut the hell up."

Jack where are you? I need you, desperately.

Oh, and bring your friend Patrón and Sailor Jerry along with you.

0-0

Finally, after nineteen long suffering hours in the car with Prick Dick, we arrive at the Venice on the Beach Hotel! It reminds me of a Barbie play house Alice once had – a pink and white squared building. It's right on the front of Ocean Front and over looks Venice Beach. It has an outdoor sun terrace equipped with wooden tables and chairs and for our long weekend here it looks perfect. It was also relatively cheap, which is never a bad thing in my case.

According to Alice, Rose and Emmett are still flying over – they had to wait until this afternoon to get a flight – so for now, it'll just be us two, Prick Dick and Jazz. I sent Alice a message when we parked up, so she should be here in a couple minutes.

It was the high pitched squeal that informed me of her presence when unloading the bags.

"_Eeeeee! Bell-Hole! You're here!"_

Alice flung her arms around my neck, throwing herself into a hug. "Finally! I don't think I could have lasted any longer." We look over to the guys who were doing, well, guy shit. Greeting each other with a slap on the back of the shoulder; doing their best to look too…well, gay.

"You can forget about that now, 'cause you're here, drinks are flowin', hot men are lurkin' and, fuck it, you can come back to Texas with Jazz if ya'll still hate each other."

"Shit, dude. You've really picked up that Texas lingo, eh?"

She shrugs her tiny shoulders, "what can I say? Texas loves me and I was born to be a cowgirl."

I smirk, "I don't want to hear about your sex positions with Jazz, thanks."

"Eurgh you're disgustin'! But damn, he sure bucks like a bronco. Oh! Talkin' about bein' gay -."

"—We weren't talking about…"

"Doesn't matter! We're gonna talk about it anyway. I met this really, really hot guy earlier on in one of the local bars. Yeah, he's gay, but you wouldn't guess it."

Right…where was she going with this?

"Thanks for that, Alice. So glad I know that now."

"Oh, but you will love me for it." She peers around, making sure the guys aren't in ear shot. "Want to get Needle Cock really wound up? Just follow my instructions and he'll be begging at your feet."

0-0

**Ooh, sneaky sneaky Miss Brandon. The next chapter is gonna be fun…**

**Thank you so much for all your amazing support. Things are slowly getting better at home, and RPD's bitch of a mum has kept her distance :) **

**Thoughts on Alice and her plan?**


	10. 22

**I love this song, it's been playing on repeat and the lyrics fit perfectly. 22, for once, is not by Blue October, but Taylor Swift – I owns NU-HIN.**

**Chapter ten – 22**

"…_It feels like the perfect night to dress up like Hipsters and make fun of our exes…"_

2 for 1 drinks?

Happy hour?

Alcohol?

_Aaaaw yeah, buddy._

Cabo Venice is a bar/restaurant a short walk from our hotel and, yeah, they have cocktails that are two for the price of one.

_Nice knowing you, Bella's Liver._

Alice and I order a cocktail each – Apple Margarita for her and a peach one for me – and then grab a seat at the bar to talk about her cunning plan.

"Okay, so there's this gay guy?"

Alice takes a long sip from her cocktail, practically shaking in excitement. "Yes! But when you first see him ya don't think '_yeah, he votes for the other part_y'."

Um… "I don't think that normally, Alice."

"Clearly, 'cause ya…*cough* went with Edward…"

"Hey! Are you saying Edward's gay?"

_Mmm…this cocktail shit is good…_

"No…I'm just sayin' he is, very nearly, on the verge, pretty much tippin' over the edge…"

"Excuse me, I was with him for six years, I think I would have noticed if he preferred using the back door."

"I know, Bell-hole, I'm kiddin'…maybe. But in all seriousness though, I am takin' ya side in this shit bath, so it's only natural that I take it out on him. Anyway! I was talkin' to Jake and -."

"Sorry, who?"

"_Jake! _Y'know, the gay guy? Jesus, Bell-Hole, stay with the game."

_Sorry…_

"Yeah, so he heard about all about you and Lil' Peen Who Likes Other Peen and he's more than happy to help a chica out. Catch my drift?"

"Not really, no."

Alice and I finished our drinks at the exact same time. "Oh, my God! Do I need to spell it out?"

"Yeah, that might help, actually."

"W-E. G-E-T. Y-O-U. L-O-O-K-I-N-G. F-U-."

"Enough, Alice! God! Don't literally spell it out."

"Fine! We get ya lookin' _FUCK HAWT, _show ya wee, non-existent, titties off, flaunt them in Edward's face and then, when we get to the bar, we'll meet Jake, you two instantly start flirtin', drying humpin' like rabbits – _whatever, _and Edward won't know what hit him! He'd be off runnin' to Charlie before we order the next round of drinks!"

_Hmm…that doesn't sound too bad._

"And you're sure this will work? I mean, he won't be put off by me will he?"

"Bell-Hole, if he wants ya'll back together again and loves ya as much as you say he does, he's gonna wanna fight for ya. But in sayin' that, Jake could probably kill 'im with one punch…so…"

_I don't know if I like this plan anymore._

"What?! Alice, what if Edward goes all Incredible Hulk on our asses and tries to keep Jake away from me? _With his fist! _I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS MURDER!"

"Murder? Who said anythin' about murder? Unless Jack wants to kill Edward with his ginormous peen that is…Death by Butt Sex? Doesn't sound too bad."

0-0

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED, BITCHES!"

That only means one thing… Ladies and Gentleman, Emmett McCarty has entered the building.

He barges into the room with a sports bag in one hand and a bottle of Tequila in the other. Alice and I had been helping ourselves to our supply of alcohol since those cocktails earlier, so yeah, we're just a little bit merry. Emmett drops his bag, carefully places the Tequila on a side table and engulfs us both in a hug.

"Belly Boop! Ally-Cat! Damn girls, I missed the hell out of you!"

"Life isn't the same without you, Em'."

Emmett leaves our room to join the guys next door and passes a pissed off looking Rosalie on the way. "You okay, babe?"

Rosalie drops her suitcase and huffs, "do I look okay? You ran off and left me carrying this mother fucker!" He playfully slaps her ass and I heard his manly 'whoop' and cheer when greeting Prick Dick and Jazz. "_Girlies!"_

Finally, after five long years, the bitches and I are back together. We have been best friends for almost ten years – _a whole, mother fucking, decade! – _and were inseparable for all those years, so it's been weird not having them with me, especially when Prick Dick decided to break my heart and, y'know what? I'm not even going to get into that mess. 'Cause we're here, for one weekend only, in LA and the drinks are a flowing like a hormonal woman's pee.

AWW YEAH, BUDDY.

"So, bitches, what's the plan?"

Alice shoots back her shot, shudders with the taste and gave Rosalie a quick rundown.

"Bell-Hole is going to flirt with a gay guy and Edward's going to die due to butt sex. _Surprise _butt sex."

0-0

**A big smooch-y thank you to Marky-Mark who's helping me with this chapter and the next. I'm going to Edinburgh tomorrow so I might not manage an update, but I'll try my best, bitches. **

**Like this chapter? Then review with 'AAAAW YEAH, BUDDY!' **


	11. Been Down

**This chapter is a little different, because we're hearing from Prick Dick's POV :D**

**Chapter eleven – Been Down**

"…_I've learned that moving on is where I must begin…"_

**Edward.**

Is she trying to kill me?

I mean, I'm a guy so I know what our views are on scantily dressed women. But this is something else… this is torture! Bella is wearing some sort of dress where the hem is shorter at the front than it is at the back and the top of the dress cuddles her rack. Damn, my girl was blessed with an impressive set of tits.

_My girl?_

_Shit, she's not 'my girl' anymore, is she? _

Anyway, her bare legs were on show and the black heels only made them look more impressive, if that was even possible. And what makes my sudden death more likely is the fact that they are 'dancing' just a few feet away from us. Mind you, I never class sticking out your ass, buffing out your tits and gyrating your hips a form of dance. No, it's a form of male torture.

_*Slap*_

"Fuck, Emmett, what the hell was that for?" I rub the back of my head which stings from Emmett's palm-attack.

"You're so whipped, man. Seriously, have you looked anywhere else apart from Bella's tits tonight?"

Okay, so he might have a point…"Hey, you haven't exactly been nonchalant with Rosalie's!"

Jasper shakes his head in despair and takes a swig of beer.

"Dude, she's my wife; this right here is a warrant for my tit-staring," he flipped me off using his ring finger, "if she were my ex however…"

"Yeah okay, okay – no need to rub it in."

"Rub what in? Oh, the fact that you fucked up a prefect relationship and now Bella-Boop is fair game to any guy here tonight?" I feel the anger surge inside me. "Talking about fair game, that guy over there looks pretty interested…"

_Guy? Where? Looking at my Bella? Oh, fuck no._

I'm pretty certain that Jasper just asked me a question, but I'm too busy watching some large, Native American make his way to Bella, tap her shoulder and she turns in shock then practically leaps into the bastards arms. She takes his hand affectionately and points in our direction. Do I glare? Do I act like it wasn't affecting me even when it was? Fuck, I don't have a clue anymore.

The bastard grins and Bella leads him over to our table, with Alice and Rosalie behind.

I down the last of my beer.

"Em', Jazz, Prick Dick, this is Jake."

_Hello, _Jake, _let me punch you in the junk and remove you from my girl's arms._

Alice and Rosalie take our drink orders and when Bella orders a double Jack Daniels and Coke I couldn't hold back my thoughts. "I think you've had enough, love." That large bottle she started two days ago? Yeah, it's finished already.

"Shut up, Edward. Wow Jake, do you work out?" She not-so-subtly grasps his bicep. See, I told you she's gonna be the death of me.

"Five days a week, baby."

_Baby? Don't make me sick._

_I don't want my Taco Bell to reappear, fuck you very much._

"Oh, yeah it really shows. I just _love _guys with big muscles."

No you don't. You think it's a guy's way to show off and you like mental strength more than physical.

Alice and Rosalie return with a tray of drinks, the sly smile they passed one another did not miss my attention. Again, Jasper and Emmett tried to spark up a conversation with me, but my eyes were still glued to Jakes wandering hand. It snaked down Bella's back and then up onto her bare shoulder.

Whatever she's doing, it's working.

Bella takes a sip of her drink then turns to Jake and plays with the collar of his shirt. "So, are you single?"

_Don't over-react. Don't over-react. Don't over-react._

"I am. Why, are you interested?"

_Don't over-react. Don't over-react. Don't over-react._

"Maybe…"

"This is a lovely dress, Bella. But it would look so much better on my floor…"

That was when I lost my shit.

0-0

**Jealous Edward is fun…Yeah, buddy ;)**

**Last week (I think) I mentioned how things were getting tough at home and I don't want to use this as an excuse, but my little sister has just been diagnosed with Aspergers (a form of Autism) and so I'm sorry if my updates are slacking, but I'm trying my best.**

**Happy Thanksgiving tomorrow for all my American readers :) **


	12. Weakness

**Chapter twelve – Weakness**

"…_I'm feeling small, tall and sick of it all…"_

I wish to make a statement. Right here, right now.

I, Isabella Swan, shall never touch an alcoholic drink ever again.

My head is pounding, my stomach is churning and my mouth tastes like ass and smoke.

I thought Jack Daniels was my friend. Well now he is my enemy.

Seriously, the fuck did I do last night? I remember arriving at the club, meeting Jake and then…nada.

Did I play along with Alice's plan, y'know the one all to do with making Edward jealous? Shit, I don't know.

I cross my arms over my chest and…feel my chest…_fuck, am I naked? _…meh, it's not the first time that has happened after a major night out. Y'know, it takes effort to change into pyjamas after consuming enough alcohol to re-sink the Titanic.

Talking about alcohol…_eurgh, I think I'm going to be sick._

I bring the sheets over my head; hoping to hide in shame, but there's a restriction from stopping me doing so.

What the hell?

Did Jake stay over?

Peeking out from under the sheets I turn over and…_oh, my fucking God…_

_What the hell have I done?_

0-0

**Alice**

I skip over to Rosalie's bed with a large mug of coffee in hand. "Mornin' Sunshine!" I place the mug on a side table and leap onto the futon. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Alice, fuck off."

_Gaah, _people are always so touchy with a hangover. "We only have a couple more days here; we can't spend it lyin' in bed. C'mon, ya'll are actin' really pathetic."

Rosalie sat up with a heavy sigh. "Why are you pushing on me? Have you checked on Bella yet?" She took a sip of coffee, "ooh this is better than sex."

"Talkin' about Bella and sex, I don't think I want to interrupt her yet…"

She gasped, then covered her mouth with two hands and squealed. "Oh, my God! Did she sleep with the gay guy?"

I grinned, "nnnnope. I have a feeling you'll find someone missin' if you went into the other room…"

Rosalie's face dropped in horror. "Mary Alice Brandon, tell me, right now, that she did not sleep with Edward."

0-0

**Bella**

OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod .

_Holy shitting balls of hell._

This was not part of the plan!

The plan was to fool around with Jake and make Prick Dick jealous.

I was NOT meant to do anything else.

And I definitely WAS NOT meant to end up in the same bed, with the same Prick Dick.

Oh, and don't forget the empty condom wrapper.

0-0

**Short chapters, but I'm now back to my daily updates. Byee!**


	13. Blue Sunshine

**Chapter thirteen – Blue Sunshine**

"…_I see your heartbeat through the bed sheets. I feel your pulse against the floor…"_

"Have ya managed to talk to him yet?"

Alice, Rose and I were reclining on the beach loungers, sipping cocktails and hoping to pick up a bit of colour.

"Nope. After my feeling-sorry-for-myself shower he had left our room and I haven't seen him since. Jazz and Emmett said he didn't come back into their room either."

Alice snorts into her glass, "so he's walkin' around naked somewhere? Ha!"

_Poor, poor souls of Venice._

"Wait," Rose is seemingly having trouble getting her head around this (she isn't the only one) "Did you sleep with him then?"

"I don't know!" I take a drag from my Camel. "All I know is that we woke up in the same bed, I was naked, there was an empty condom wrapper on the floor and…well, I don't know if he had clothes on or not, but he wasn't wearing a shirt."

"Yeah, it sounds like you did the deeds. But until we find Edward and ask for his side of the story, we won't know for certain. I just hope, if you did, that you _used _the condom."

_Shit!_

_I never thought about that!_

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckfuckfuck! If I was drunk enough to sleep with Prick Dick, chances are I was too drunk to care if we used anything or not! Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitshit."

"Okay, okay; enough with the repeating words thing, I'm getting a headache. Bell-hole, I'm sure everything is fine and that you never did anything wrong. And remember that people dodge the baby bullet all the time! You have nothing to worry about."

Rosalie left our conversation to go and get another round of drinks. Alice sat up and looked at me like I was some immature, little child. "Even so, Bell-hole, I think ya should ring him; see where he is and meet up so ya'll can talk."

_Really? I don't like the sound of that._

"Oh, Alice, I don't know…"

"Christ Bella! This is only gonna go and get worse. Ya'll are ex's fightin' each other; you can't let this go on."

"Okay! Okay! Stopping mothering me already; I'll see where he is."

I found my phone in the clutch I brought with me and flipped it open. Butterflies swarmed my stomach as I scrolled down to 'P' and pressed 'call' on Prick Dick.

_Don't answer. Don't answer._

_Answer. Answer._

_Oh fuck me! I don't know anymore._

I don't know if luck is on my side or not, but either way, his call went straight to voicemail.

"He didn't answer." I put my phone away and then went back to finish my smoke.

"Then try again! Bell-hole, what if he's in trouble? Or, like, hurt somewhere?"

"How would phoning help, then? If he didn't answer he either can't or he's ignoring me. Personally, I think he's ignoring me."

Alice huffed. "Fine, I'll do it myself." She takes out her own phone and waits for an answer. "Hey Sweetie!" _The fuck? He answered? And she calls him 'sweetie?' _"Er…yeah I am wearing my spotty bikini? Can you see us?" _Shit, he's here? _"No, you dirty animal, I'm not wearing the string one!" _Okay, okay, this is disgusting. I don't even want to know why Alice and Edward and talking about this. "_Okay Jazz enough, listen…" _Oh…okay that makes more sense now. _"Is Ed' back yet?…HE'S WHAT?!" _Oh shit… _"Right okay, okay, bye."

I don't say a word and stared at Alice in worry.

"Right, don't freak out…" I instantly freak out. "But Jazz said he's in their room and packing his bags…"

"What?! He's leaving?! What a pathetic little shit."

I grab my stuff and race back across the hot sand, ignoring Rose when she walks past with a tray of drinks. I hear her call my name, but I don't reply. If Prick Dick wants to leave, fine, he can go, but not before we talk first.

I make it back to their room in record time, Jazz answers the door and points me in the direction of Edward. True to his words, I see Prick Dick going back and forth, shoving all his belongings into a duffle back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shout, which makes Edward stop in his step for a second. He continues to pack whilst replying.

"I can't do this, Bella. I can't stay here with everything going on in my head."

"What is going on? If you leave it'll just be like the last time – pissing off instead of facing your problems. I thought you wanted to sort this out?"

My whole life is one big question right now. What happened? Why is he running? Are we going to sort this out? Do I want to? I'm fed up with these petty arguments.

"What happened last night was a mistake. One that won't happen again."

"What did happen last night? I am oblivious to the whole evening and I need some answers!"

Edward pushed the duffle off the bed and made me take a seat.

"Fine. You want answers? I'll give you some."

0-0

**Oooh…this is gonna be good!**

**Tune in next time, bitches ;) **


End file.
